beekeepingfandomcom-20200222-history
Library
Books about Beekeeping in the United States 19th century books 1801 to 1860: * * * * * * * * * * * * * 1861 to 1900: * * * * * * * * * * * 20th century books 1901 to 1950: * * * * * * * * * * * * 1951 to 2000: *Bishop, Holley. Robbing the Bees: A Biography of Honey--The Sweet Liquid Gold that Seduced the World. *Buxton, Simon. The Shamanic Way of the Bee: Ancient Wisdom and Healing Practices of the Bee Masters. *Crane, E. (1983). The Archaeology of Beekeeping. Ithaca, N.Y.: Cornell University Press. *Crane, E.; Walker, P.; Day, R. (1984). Directory of Important World Honey Sources. London: International Bee Research Association. *Crane, E. (1990). Bees and Beekeeping: Science, Practice, and World Resources. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press. *Crane, E. (1999). The World History of Beekeeping and Honey Hunting. New York: Routledge. *Ransome, Hilda M. The Sacred Bee in Ancient Times and Folklore (Dover Books on Anthropology and Folklore). * Books about Beekeeping in the United Kingdom * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Books about Beekeeping in Romania :Hristea, C.L., Stupăritul, Cartea Românească, Bucureşti, 1943 :Cîrnu, L, Hociotă, E., Baza meliferă şi polenizarea culturilor entomofile, Editura Ceres, Bucureşti, 1973 :Harnaj, V., Polenizarea cu albinele, Editura Apimondia, Bucureşti, 1973 :Hristea, C.L., Stupăritul nou, A.CA, Bucureşti, 1976 :Ciurdărescu, G., Polenizarea entomofilă a culturilor, Editura Ceres, Bucureşti, 1977 :Avetisian, G.A., Apicultura, Editura Apimondia, 1978 :Mănişor, M., Hociotă, E., Baza meliferă, Editura A.C.A., Bucureşti, 1978 :Antonescu, C. , Albinele şi noi, Redacţia publicaţiilor apicole, Bucureşti, 1979 :Cîrnu, V.I., Flora meliferă, Editura Ceres, Bucureşti, 1980 :Aldea, Alexandrina şi colab., Apicultură şi sericicultură, E.D.P., Bucureşti, 1983; :Bălana, I., Grosu Elena şi colab., Studiul resurselor melifere şi zonarea producţiei apicole în România, I.C.P.A., Bucureşti, 1983; :Cîrnu, L, Roman, Gh., Din viaţa albinelor, Editura Ceres, Bucureşti, 1986 :Cîrnu, L, Roman, Gh., Roman Ana-Maria, Sporirea producţiei vegetale prin polenizare cu ajutorul albinelor, Editura Ceres, Bucureşti, 1987 fdgf dfgd dfgdfdgfd df df :Lenis, M.D., Polenizarea cu albine, Editura Apimondia, Bucureşti, 1987 :Mărghitaş, L.A., Curs de tehnologia producţiilor apicole, Tipo Agronomia, Cluj Napoca, 1996 :Popescu N., Meica S., Produsele apicole şi analiza lor chimică, Editura Diacon Coresi, Bucureşti, 1997 :Vasile Popescu-Albină, File din istoria apiculturii bănăţene, Editura Marineasa, Timişoara, 1997 :Mărghitaş, L.A., Albinele şi produsele lor, Editura Ceres, Bucureşti, 1999 :Bura M., Creşterea intensivă a albinelor, Editura Helicon, Timişoara, 1999 :Bura, M. şi colab., Tehnologie apicolă, Editura Solness, Timişoara, 2005 Books about Beekeeping in Germany :Enoch Zander, Friedrich K. Böttcher: Haltung und Zucht der Biene. Ulmer, Stuttgart 1989 :Edmund Herold, Karl Weiss: Neue Imkerschule. Ehrenwirth, München 1965, 1999 :Lieselotte Gettert: Mein Bienenjahr. Ulmer, Stuttgart 1991 :Karl Weiß: Der Wochenend-Imker – eine Schule für das Imkern mit Magazinen. Ehrenwirth, München 1980 :Franz Lampetl: Bienen halten. Ulmer Verlag, Stuttgart 1982 :Gerhard Liebig: Einfach imkern. 2. Auflage. Selbstverlag, Stuttgart 1998, 2002. :Joachim Nitschmann : Lexikon der Bienenkunde (Gebundene Ausgabe). Tosa, Wien; Auflage: 1 (Januar 2002) Category:Beekeeping by country Category:Books about beekeeping